Oil reclamation devices for use in engines, motors, hydraulics, transmissions, and the like are gaining increasing popularity because they dramatically increase the time between oil changes for motors or engines and hydraulic equipment. Typical successful reclamation devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,352, 4,289,583, 4,227,969, and 4,189,351, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an oil reclamation device that has enhanced efficiency and ease of use compared to conventional oil reclamation devices. The device according to the present invention mounts an oil filter in such a way that access to the oil filter or replacement thereof is simple and effective. Also, the reclamation device according to the invention provides much more effective and efficient heat transfer by both conduction and convection, providing more effective evaporation of light liquids in the oil, such as water, antifreeze, fuel, and some more contaminants such as blow-by gases. The evaporated contaminants are readily removed without recondensing, and the oil is recirculated. More efficient evaporation is provided by utilizing a generally vertical electric resistance heating element which extends upwardly into an evaporator base. The base is of heat conductive material such as aluminum 319 or aluminum 356, which is also in heat conductive relationship with an evaporator head also of heat conductive material, such as aluminum 319 or aluminum 356. A chamber between the base and the head has wall elements which extend upwardly from the base and to which the oil is directed by a plurality of small conduits for distributing the oil, a thin film of oil passing over a wall element to be effectively heated.
The filter utilized according to the invention preferably comprises a twisted continuous filament of unbleached natural cotton which is wound around a center perforated mandrel so that there is a density variation across the filter, allowing more effective filtration by trapping larger particles in the outer perimeter and smaller particles closer to the center mandrel through which the oil flows to the reclamation device. This increases the useful life of the filter while also providing more effective filtration.
According to one aspect of the present invention an oil reclamation device is provided comprising the following elements: An evaporator head of heat conductive material. An evaporator base of heat conductive material mounted to and below the evaporator head, the head and base defining an evaporator chamber therebetween. A sealed stainless steel heating element which is preferably isolated from the oil and vapors and disposed within the evaporator base for heating oil containing contaminants within the evaporator chamber by conduction and convection to evaporate light contaminants in the oil. A vent from the evaporator chamber. An oil discharge conduit from the evaporator chamber formed in the evaporator base. And an oil inlet conduit feeding oil from the head toward the evaporator chamber.
The device also preferably comprises an oil filter for filtering oil prior to the oil passing into the oil inlet conduit. The oil filter is preferably mounted on the evaporator head on the opposite side thereof from the evaporator base. The oil filter preferably comprises an outer canister having filtering media (such as twisted continuous filament unbleached cotton) and a central mandrel. The filtering medium has a density differential of at least about 10% between the outer canister and the central mandrel, the density being higher adjacent the mandrel than adjacent the canister. The oil inlet conduit is adjacent the central mandrel and the oil filter is supported on the evaporator head.
The evaporator base comprises a base element and at least one generally annular wall element extending upwardly from the base element toward the evaporator head. A plurality of spaced channels are formed in the at least one wall element providing radially outward flow of oil from the oil inlet to the oil outlet. The oil is introduced into contact with the wall element or elements by a plurality (e.g. ten) of substantially evenly spaced passages formed in the evaporator head and flaring outwardly from the oil inlet conduit to the evaporator chamber. The oil flows in small, spaced, distinct streams to impact a portion of the wall element.
The heating element may be substantially concentric with the wall elements and comprise an electric resistance heating element which extends vertically upwardly. The wall elements may include at least one generally frustoconical wall element. The evaporator base and the evaporator head each preferably include first and second bosses, the first boss comprising an oil inlet for feeding oil from the head to the oil filter, and the second boss comprising an oil discharge conduit. A portion of the heating element extending upwardly from the evaporator base is covered by a protective cap, also preferably of aluminum. Electrical wire, shielded in a stainless steel flexible conduit, extends from the heating element through the protective cap.
The vent from the evaporator chamber preferably comprises a passageway which passes through the evaporator head radially remote from the heating element. The evaporator base and head are preferably in good heat conductive engagement with each other at a central portion of each.
The at least one generally annular wall element preferably comprises at least first and second concentric wall elements, the first wall element including a plurality of first channels formed therein, and the second wall element including a plurality of second channels formed therein, the first channels radially offset from the second channels so that refined oil must always follow a tortuous path after passing a thin film over the wall element, before exiting the outlet form the chamber. At least one of the second channels is preferably aligned with the oil discharge outlet.
According to another aspect of the present invention an oil reclamation device is provided comprising the following elements: An evaporator head of heat conductive material. An evaporator base of heat conductive material mounted to and below the evaporator head, the head and base defining an evaporator chamber therebetween. An upwardly vertically extending heating element disposed within the evaporator base for heating oil containing contaminants within the evaporator chamber by conduction and convection to evaporate light contaminants in the oil. A vent from the evaporator chamber. At least one generally annular wall element extending upwardly from the evaporator base toward the evaporator head. An oil discharge conduit from the evaporator chamber. And an oil inlet conduit feeding oil into the evaporator chamber.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an enhanced efficiency and utility oil reclamation device. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.